Soul Stones
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Lily Evans is on a mission. What is it, and why does it involve James, Sirius, and Remus?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the shopkeeper and her shop.

It was a beautiful fall day, crisp with a gentle breeze. The village of Hogsmeade was teeming with Hogwarts students due to it being a Hogsmeade weekend. Sixth-year Gryffindor, Lily Evans, was on a mission. Her red hair was done up in a French Twist, curtesy of one of her dorm mates. Her verdant eyes, hidden behind sunglasses were cast from side-to-side. She was told by a couple of Hufflupuff year mates of a store that would suit her needs perfectly, but she was unsure of its exact location. Suddenly, she saw it. Right after Zonko's Joke Shop was a relatively small nondescript brick building with small personal windows and only a small awning over the door. The wooden sign hanging above the awning and the golden plaque beside the door had the same wordage: _Lila's Leathers_. Lily opened the door and entered the shop.

Upon entering, she heard a little bell ring, caused by her opening the door. From the back of the store came a medium-built young woman with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back (kept back in a loose ponytail) and bright cobalt blue eyes. Her blonde hair had a couple streaks of violet in it which complimented her pale complexion quite well. Even though there was a slate blue apron covering them, LIly liked the woman's clothes. She clearly favored comfort over fashion as evident by her black slip-on shoes. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder violet knit shirt. "Welcome to Lila's Leathers. What can I help you with?"

Lily was surprised by Lila's American accent. She had never met an American, but had heard the accent on movies from the United States, but she didn't show her surprise. "I'd like four arm bands with one of these jewels prominently displayed," Lily stated as she pulled out a soft faux deer skin pouch. She carefully extracted four different colored gems; one a yellow, one a deep red, one a light blue, and one a deep purple.

"Which type of leather would you like?"

This question also surprised Lily, who had no idea that there were different types of leather, but once again, hid her surprise. "The traditional style in black please."

Lila pulled out a display of some silve and gold grommets; some with filigree, others with plain smooth designs. "Which setting would you like for each stone?"

Lily carefully considered the tastes of the recipients. James would want gold, because silver reminded him of Slytherins. The same would go for Sirius; however, where James would want an ornate setting, Sirius would want a more simple setting, because his family valued the ornate, and he wanted to separate himself from his family. Remus would _have_ to have gold, because he was allergic to silver, but would prefer the simplest setting available. Lily, herself, preferred silver to gold and simple to ornate.

"I will take this one for the Amethyst," Lily pointed out a gold setting with Voctorian filigree all around the edge. Lila pulled it out and set it next to the purple stone.

"I'll take this one for the Topaz," Lily continued, indicating another gold setting but with another gold circle around the setting. Lila pulled it out and put it next to the yellow stone.

"I'll have this one for the Garnet." This gold setting was the simplest of all for it was just the setting with no extra decoration. It too was extracted and placed next to the red stone.

"For the Aquamarine, I would like this one," Lily concluded as she picked out a silver versionof the setting for the Topaz.

Lila pulled out four pieces of traditional black leather, four sets of snaps, and a small soft mallet. "This will only take a few minutes if you are willing to wait."

"Yes, I will. Thank you." Lily watched Lila work. True to her word, it only took the American a few minutes to hammer the snaps and settings (which held the stones in place) into place; the ridges bit into the leather. Happy with the workmanship, Lily asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Each one costs one galleon and eight sickles, so it's five galleons and fifteen sickles total."

Lily pulled out six galleons and handed them to Lila. "Keep the two sickles and my thanks."

Lila laid the bands in a small flat box and handed it to her customer. "Thank you and have a good day."

Lily took the box. "You're welcome," she replied before leaving the shop.

%%% GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

There were three sixth-year Gryffindor boys seated in comfortable red armchairs with decorative pillows near the lit fireplace. One had hazel eyes with gold wire frame glasses and messy black hair, another one was also raven-haired but it wasn't messy and had blue eyes, and the last one had brown hair and amber eyes.

James, Sirius, and Remus, respectively, looked at the portrait hole when the portrait swung open. A smile lit up James's face when he saw Lily walk into the common room. The redhead walked over to the trio of boys, carrying a long flat box, which she placed on her lap once she took a seat in the armchair closest to James.

"Hello, boys. I have something for each of you." She opened the box and doled out the armbands. The one with the Amethyst went to James, Sirius received the one with the Topaz, while Remus got the one with the Garnet. Lily kept the one with the Aquamarine on it. "I know these aren't your birthstone, but I chose these stones for you because they represent what is in your soul. Mine is for a calming and soothing soul. James's is for a soul with enhanced intuition, and you always trust your instincts. Remus's is patience and perserverance, and he has that in spades. Sirius's is energized and stimulated, and there's no one else I know that has more energy than Sirius."

"Thank you, Lily." Remus was touched for receiving such a thoughtful gift.

Each of the guys put their arm band on. "Though I'm not sure James's fits," Sirius said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Lily asked.

"You should have gotten him the one for a stupid jock," Sirius retorted.

James threw the decorative pillow at Sirius and nailed his best friend in the face. Sirius fell out of his chair, causing Lily to laugh as she grabbed her pillow. She threw it, aiming for James, but she hit Remus. Remus retaliated by throwing his pillow at James. James and Sirius grabbed their pillows, stood up, and exclaimed together, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Fin


End file.
